


In The Middle

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-09
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin and Brian are no longer together..  Justin wonders Can love heal all Pain?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

June 18th, 2006 3:38 a.m.

I'm often asked how I am. Ok, let me tell you where this question comes from. Most people start a story from the beginning, then comes the middle and last but not least the end and, if they have any added comments about it, they're put in there. 

That's your basic format for a story in a nutshell. I'm going to be different and start mine from the middle, the very start. Most people know, but a lot of them don't, so I'm starting with the middle because that's the time that meant the most.

May 24th, 2003

The Middle  
*************  
Let me set the picture for you. Brian's 32 years old. "Single". He's spent all his money to stop a man from ruining all of gay 'night' life and lost his job and was on his way to sell the loft. Justin (me), 20 year-old art student at PIFA. Well, ok, the second part is half the truth, because I was kicked out around the same time Brian lost his job because Brian helped me to stop "Prickwell". 

So I guess all in all I lost Brian's job for him and almost sold the loft, plus got myself kicked out of school. It's the truth and I'm proud of it. I was happy. That's all that matters.

So let me tell you when it all turned around (still the middle of the story, I just want to let you why I was so much happier). One day Brian gets a call from an old client that had heard he wasn't with Vanguard anymore and wanted to know why Brian had left..um, got fired, ok. Brian being Brian, he told him the truth. The man asked him if he'd be opening his own office anytime soon and Brian said he wasn't sure. 

So the man said that he would put his new product on hold for a bit, until he heard from Brian, because he wanted to stay with the man that had made him 35.7 million in the last two years. I'm not sure but it was something like that. Brian said thanks and that he'd be in touch with him soon.

So that's the start of T (Taylor) & K (Kinney) Advertisement Agency. When I asked Brian about the name he said it just sounded right. I never questioned it again. Now, the reason I was even more excited is I got a call from a Miss Kathy Wilson about a month later. In the meantime, Brian had got news and started being busy. 

I had saved enough from the diner, helping Brian when he needed it. I also had a new issue of "Rage" put out and I was working on the next one.

So you could say I was pretty busy with my time. Even with being kicked out of school, which, if you ask me, I really wasn't. Daphne would tell me what they were working on, so I wasn't really left behind for when I'd go back.

I was going back, so I'd do a piece here and there, which was really good. Miss Kathy Wilson was an art gallery owner in London and Paris. She'd seen a piece of my work that her daughter had bought when she had come to the Pitts a little over a year ago (around the same time when I gave Ethan my work and he paid it with a song..I'm sick just thinking about it). 

She said she really liked it and that she was having a show of unknown artists and she wanted some pieces for me to come up with as well, so that she could see how good my art was. Also to see how well it would sell. 

Of course, after I told Brian, he checked the whole place and the owner out saying, 'You can never be too sure about people." - he so loves me! I told him how good this could be for me, so that the school could see that I didn't just sit around. This meant the world to me. I needed them to see that. I had to have art of any kind. It had been a week. That's the week I almost died.

I know you read books and poems and whatever you call it when you read something that has words of feelings. Well, I'm here to tell you it's all bullshit, no matter what you write or whatever story you tell. No one will ever really know how you felt at that time, whether it be scared, alone or just plain tired. If they did, we'd all be alike. Not me. I can't be like everyone else.

I know this because I'm the man Brian Kinney loved.


	2. In The Middle

June 19th 2006 12:58pm

Present  
********  
So I'm sitting here at home in Paris the most Beautiful city by far. I've been here for 2 years. it's coming time for me to move back home. My art has taking me all over the world like I wanted it to. Now I'm ready to go home.I'm scared I don't know what's waiting for me there or if anything is. I wish I still had Brian to go home to. I guess his friendship will have to do. we didn't talk for 6 mos after I left how could I talk to him when I chose This over him, he said he understood why I had to do it. my art was my only other out I had besides him and I had to see if I could make it. So he let me go. 

I guess every Relationship has there problems. God knows Brian and I have had our fair share as well. but I still believe in my heart that this thing that happend to us was meant to. you know like me going to Liberty ave that night, meeting Brian, Prom......I guess when Brian didn't think or take it as a Sign of us being meant to be together Ethan happened.I guess life has it's way of making things clear to even the most stubburn people such as Brian and myself. I just wish someone would have told me loving him the way that I did or better yet the way that I do, would last forever.

I mean, let me explain what I'm saying I love Brian like a mother loves her first child or like the first person you make love too it's raw and it's honest and pure so much trust so much need. I can't fight it and I won't lie about it either. I love Brian more then anything in my life right now I love him more then my Father which say's a lot about our relationship or lack of. I often hope that I'd wake up and all that I have been tested on for my love for everyone and everthing would all be this thing of the past like with Prom we know it happen and we can guess why but yet we don't talk about it,nor do we need too.we don't lie about it either . it's just something that had to happen to get me here which is alone talking to my self on a Friday night.

But it's not so bad I guess. I'm in contact with my family/friends in the Pitts and I often ask about Brian and every one says " he's still Brian" so I guess that Means He hasn't changed or he has and it's not meant to be told by them. I often wonder what it would be like to come home to him. married with kids and I remember that's not Brian nor is it me. so why wish for it?? I guess to feel normal, to feel something beside regreat and pain.Not that I do anymore.It's just sometimes I have no ideal how I feel or where the fuck I'm going.I hate that I had to learn shit the hard way but I never did like doing things easy. I don't even know what that word means. it's funny how after everything is said and done that life did some how wait for me for a split second it paused and let me catch up. I guess we all need something to be proud of. 

I guess Mine is Brian,Paris and last but not lease Paul. Paul is a guy I mat at a Show I had in Malone a year ago he was 6'3 Tan skin full lips that were as pink as bubble gum and a ass like bubbles in the middle of the ocean. he was sweet and kind. he was English so I could listen to him talk for hours at a time. we we're together for 186 days but who's counting? I enjoyed every minute of it. It's just..... I didn't love him and I tried really hard too but I couldn't do it I felt like.... I was chatting on Brian. I guess what's so fucked up about it, I told Brian about Paul in an email and he said 'Good luck' and that he was happy for me. at the time I was really pissed at him I couldn't believe that he didn't spaz and tell me to get my blond ass home but he didn't and you know what I wasn't mad that he didn't say it I was more upset because he really meant for me to be happy. 

I Know how fucked is that?

I didn't want Paul . I wanted Brian to say that he loved me and missed me and needed me there, but in the end he didn't have too he did that by wishing me luck and happiness. I guess I took that as he was letting me go not that he would ever keep me if I wasn't happy.still the ideal of Brian giving up on the ideal of us together it was weird. it didn't feel right. what could I do? make him want me?.So I ended up being with Paul for the wrong reasons.in the end it hurted him. By hurting him I was hurting Brian if that makes since. Paul ask me to marrie him which was the end of our relationship. It's not what I wanted......... not with him. so I had to end things it was for the best, he's much happier now and he is with a new guy I think his name is Steven I'm not really sure I wish them the best of luck, I really do. I wonder if he wishes me the same................. it's just as well if he doesn't,life kind of goes on weather you want it to or not. still it's kind of sad when your gone how long should your family and friends feel sad? when is it ok for them to go on living?? 

I know I sound as if I died instead of just gone away to better my Art. I should have dead I sure in the hell felt like I did when I left. I hurt so many People in the end. I lost alot of them as well but I guess it was for the best I'm not really sure anymore.I guess if I lost them I never really had them to began with, but still you kind of expact for your so called love ones to be there I'm not sure why it was so important to me that My dad finale understand me or what it is I am. Brian once said 'You can't teach a old dog new tricks', I guess you can't. I never really tried to change him I feel it's something you have to want to do for yourself other wise it doesn't work but that's just my view I could be wrong.

I have had so much life expirence that it's crazy I feel my list was pretty high before I came here but I guess a Little more wouldn't hurt. truth be told before I came here I told Brian I loved him and he said your to young to know what that means,that I needed to be with more people to understand it. I guess in a way he was right that's the main reason I left to be with more people to fall in love with other people. But in the end of this Amazing jorney I didn't fall in love, I didn't find Mr. Right, I didn't kiss a frog and get my prince, all I found out was I love Brian. this overwhaling feeling it's Real and I feel it in ever bone and stream of blood in my body. I just want to be with him. in him. in every way.

I'm not sure how long I've been lost in my own little world but My computer brings me back to life, back to reality..

*****YOU GOT MAIL!!!!*****

As I watch the words fly across the screen like a bird in the sky I look at the time it's almost 3pm which means it's around 11pm in the pitts it's a Email from Brian he's always on time.

To:JKingBabylonT@Jus4Us.com  
Subject:Home Coming!!!!!  
Mood:Mixed   
From:BFcukUKinney@HotMale.com

Justin,

About yesterday, I didn't write work was a Bitch. Matt is getting dumber By the second. how are you? what are you doing? who are you doing?(smile). I talked to your mom today she said you'd be home in a few days to stay this time(thinking of where to start) I'm scared Justin. not of you, of me. I picture this Happen so many times since you've been gone I picture you calling tellimg me to pick you up I picture the kissed at the airport.... fuck it was amazing I even went as far as the sex and you know will let's say you knew it was Amazing. 

I've missed you I tried to forget you with sex and drugs and let's not for get JB but all it did was make you live in my fucking head day in and day out like the best fucking blowjob or the naming of your first son, first time you have sex, a street light. I pretant it didn't happen but it's still there. I know were different people (fuck what you have heard I have changed) shit has happen to you and I...... but Justin I...I ok look I never wanted to say as much as I have so you go back to doing who or what ever it is you were doing..I want you to do the first thing that pops in your head after you read this, ok?

Later  
B  
(Who is taking his foot out his mouth as you read)

Delete Save Send Mail

Brian what are you talking about? do you not want me to come back? or is it really over?as I sit for an hour I do the only thing that has been on my mind since I read and reread his email.

"Yeah,"

"Brian,Hi. can you talk?"


	3. In The Middle

*JUSTIN*  
**********

 

I have to let his voice fill me up, engolf me,fuck with my head. Make me regreat the most important things in my life. Take me over and lie to me,Haunt me and keep me safe. because during this whole time I've been gone I've never called, not once,not him. I never knew what to say I'm not sure if I do now, I'll bare my soul if it means I can here him breath my name, just once. I can live with that for the rest of my life.... if I have too.

"Justin? are you ok?"

"Ye..yeah, I'm fine.I got your email,"

"Oh... You didn't need to call and tell me that or did you?"

"You told me to do the first thing that came to mind after I read it"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes"

"And that was to call me?"

"Yes and No"

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I was going to call you and tell you to pick me up from the Airport"

"When?"

"Monday afternoon"

"Monday?"

"Yes.is there a Problem?"

"No." he said, I pause I'm not sure what else to say but before I can think he speaks.

"So is that when your coming back?"So he ask again to make sure he wasn't hearing things

 

"Yes"

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yes...... But my Moms coming,"

"Ok.Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?"

"Yes, I wouldn't feel right coming back if we're not"

"Ok, it's good to know"

I guess in away time did stop and wait for us but in the middle of stopping it let us grow up and become men. someone we both can be proud of, were equal now . I love him. still, I wonder if this whole friendship thing will work out.

 

"Justin we can be friends and nothing more right?"

I guess he feels the same way too.

" You want me to be honest?"

"Yes"

"I don't know, but I want you in my life if only a piece... so I'm willing to try if you are"

" Me Too"

And I know he means will and like with other things in life we both have our doubts but this means a great deal to us both because we were never friends before we got together.I hope we can be this time.

"You all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes I've been packed for weeks now,"I said with a small giggle

"Why?"

"I've been ready to go home since last year"

"Why didn't you come?"

"I had to see this whole thing thourgh"

" Did you?"

"Yes"

"That's good...Justin?"

"Yes!"

"I'm proud of you"

I have waited almost 4 years since I left to hear these words from someone NO not someone, Brian. My art had no meaning if he wasn't proud of me or for me but these four words make up for the whole 3 1/2 years I've been missing because I know it's honest.

"Thank you"

"So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing. you?"

"Working,Spending time with Gus, whom is missing you he said you haven't called him in a week. why?"

"Getting ready go and plus I wanted to see him the second I got there I didn't want anyone to tell him I was coming,Because when ever I tell him he ask am I staying if I tell him yes I don't think he'll believe me, it just kills me to hear him say 'Ok, will I'll have as much of you as I can then let go' Brian I couldn't do it to him any more so I wanted to tell him myself so I can see his face"

Yes I have been back to the Pitts to visit But I always make sure it's when Brian is away on Business because if I didn't I would have never came back. It's a Amazing the power of love he has over me and he doesn't even know or maybe he does.

"Ok as long as your not making him cry to much" Brian said with the hint that he too understood why I did it that way.

"Brian I need to tell you something"

"Ok, I'm listen"

*Brian*  
*********  
I have to say my heart hasn't stop drumming since I picked up the phone and heard his voice I prey he isn't going to tell me he is bring his new lover back or some shit like that, That would kill me even more then when he left.

"Brian there is this houes about a mile from where I stay I sent you a picture of the back of it. it looks like it was something made in the early 60's you remember right?"

"Yes. it's Green and Brown right?"

"Yes. in the front of this houes it has windows that reach the end of the roof and go all the way to the ground it's 5 windows in a line it's Beautiful Brian"

"That's a artists dream houes"

"It is.But I didn't see it like that at first I was thinking how could anyone live in a houes that is so open so bare and I said I'd could never live there and show so much of my self. I have to say I thought like that for the first year and a half. then it went to I could live there if only one blind was open but now after ever thing I have seen and live thought I could live there with all the blinds open I could bare my soul show my whole heart and my fears and mistakes, regerts and wouldn't care one bit what people think or say about it. I had to feel that way before I could come back to the Pitts you understand don't you?"

"Justin, if not anyone else I think I understand you a 100% I'm glad you did that and feel that way. A mistake is just that, you learn from it and then move on. what else can you do to fix it, erase it? nothing. I'm glad you did this I'm glad you lived it"

"Thanks for letting me" I said hoping he could catch the underlining meaning.

"I almost didn't"he said saddness dripping from his voice.

I guess life did some how stop and wait for us to Grow Up.


	4. In The Middle

Author Note:Thanks to June for helping me with the sex I couldn't do it with out you!!!

 

“Justin”   
“Yea?”   
“Jusssssstin” Brian repeated, molding his body against his lover’s back and rubbing his cock slowly up and down Justin’ass.   
“Briiii,Don't do this I’m eating,” Justin whined as he remained bent over the kitchen counter, eating his pizza. He felt Brian’s erection pushing into his ass and the gentle sway of his hips.   
Brian moved one hand and stuck a finger into the red sauce then drew it into his mouth, sucking the red sauce off with a,   
“Mmmm…not bad…but I have something that I KNOW you’ll want even more.”   
“But…I Can't” Justin protested, only to be cut off by Brian.   
“I Can...Can't I ?.”   
“Ahhhh, Bri,” Justin moaned from the rawness in his lover’s voice.   
Brian pushed harder and bent his knees slightly then stood again, running his erection up the crack of Justin’s ass. “Can I? Just a Little bit?”   
“I…but…” Justin didn’t know how to answer. He was hungry and the pizza was really good…   
“Hmm? What do you want, baby? the pizza or ME?”   
“Oh, Brian, I…” He couldn’t think. His mind was reeling from the fuckin' amazing feeling that Brian was creating as his cock rubbed back and forth against him. But all the decisions were taken from him as Brian’s hand slid down the front of his sweatpants, cupped his balls and hard dick and gave a gentle squeeze. “Briaaaaaaaaaaaan!”   
“What, Justin?”   
“Oh, yeah,go slow” the blond groaned, his head tipping back to rest against Brian’s shoulder and his back arching, pushing his ass further back against Brian's cock.   
“Do you want to eat or fuck?” Brian whispered huskily into his lover’s ear.  
“I…I want to fuck…please, Bri…fuck me.”   
He whipped off the blond’s t-shirt and smiled at the beautiful, naked man before him.   
“Bri, come on,” Justin urged impatiently.   
“Okay, baby…okay.”   
“Briiii,” the younger man panted, bending over the counter again and pushing his ass back.  
Laughing softly, Brian loved how Justin could go from eating to demanding to be fucked in a matter of minutes.  
“Brian.”   
“What, baby?” Brian teased as his finger edged downwards slightly then moved back up again, teasing Justin mercilessly.   
“Please,” the younger man whimpered.   
“Do you want me to do something?” Brian asked innocently as his finger continued to move closer and closer towards it's goal.   
“Yes, I…I want…I need you fingers…in…in my ass,” Justin panted.   
“Are you sure?”   
“Brian,” Justin growled warningly.   
“Brian, I…ahhhhhhhh,” Justin moaned and instantly turned back around as his lover’s finger slid deep inside of his aching hole.   
“Is that better, Sunshine?”   
“Mmm, better…ah, yeah…good…yeah…ohhhhh,”   
“Are you ready?” Brian asked, not sure he could hold off a second more him self after watching Justin.   
“Ready…yeah…please, fuck me.”   
Pulling out, Brian couldn’t resist as his long fingers brushed against Justin’s prostate, earning him a loud,moan in response as blond bucked back hard against Brian’s cock.   
“God, Justin…”  
Both men moaned loudly at the joining.   
Taking a deep breath and trying to ground himself, Brian pulled back, letting his cock slide almost all the way out of Justin’s trembling hole and bouncing the head against the opening.   
“Good?” Brian breathed hotly against Justin’s ear.   
“Mmmm, f-fucking a-amazing,” the younger man stuttered.   
Slamming back in, going as deep as possible  
“Better?”   
“Oh, God…fuck…yeah,” Justin panted.  
Pulling back he began to fuck Justin wildly, needing to take the man with him when he fell over the edge. His hand moved down, latched onto Justin’s leaking shaft, and started pumping furiously, matching the movement of his own body.   
“Ahhh, Jus…baby…almost…all…most…there,” Brian grunted.   
“Yeah…yeah…fuck me…fuck me harder…ahh….ahhhhhh…AHHHHHH!” Justin screamed as his cock exploded in Brian’s hand and his ass bore down with a vice-like grip on the dick inside him.   
“Urghhhhh…uhhh…URGHHHH!” Brian shouted as he lost it all, cumming with Amazing force inside his lover’s spasming hole until he was shaking and felt his knees about to give way. He slumped forward, resting his body on top of Justin’s who lay in a heap against the counter.   
“Bri…Brian,”   
“I can’t…I…have…to…move,” Brian whispered breathlessly.“Hmmm, no…don’t…stay.”   
“Kay,” was all Brian could manage as he lay his damp head against Justin’s back and waited for his heartbeat to return to normal and prayed that he’d regain some strength in his body.   
Suddenly he groaned as Brian’s softened dick slipped out of his now lonely hole and he felt the man straighten behind him and pull away slightly. “Noooo.”   
Laughing softly, for that’s about all the energy he could muster, Brian bent forward and placed a loving kiss against Justin’s back then placed his hands on Justin’s slim hips and pulled the smaller body back against his. He smiled at the satisfied sigh that he received from the blond.   
“Bri,” Justin breathed, wrapping his arms backwards around his lover’s back and forcing their bodies even closer together.   
“Still hungry?” the older man asked, seeing the plate of probably now cold pizza on the counter.   
Shaking his head, Justin said, “Nope, I’ve had enough.”   
Kissing the top of the soft, blond head, Brian turned them around and led them toward the bedroom, his hands firmly planted on Justin’s hips and Justin’s arms still wrapped tightly around his back. 

"Sir, Excuse me you have to wake up were about to land in Pittsburg and I need you to buckle up."

"Oh,ok. Thanks"I said waking up out the most Amazing dream I have had since I talk to Brian it's the same dream for two days in a roll. I wonder if he has had any dreams as well.

 

*Brian*  
********  
“Oh, God…fuck…yeah,” Justin panted.  
Pulling back he began to fuck Justin wildly, needing to take the man with him when he fell over the edge. His hand moved down, latched onto Justin’s leaking shaft, and started pumping furiously, matching the movement of his own body.   
“Ahhh, Jus…baby…almost…all…most…there,” Brian grunted.   
“Yeah…yeah…fuck me…fuck me harder…ahh….ahhhhhh…AHHHHHH!” Justin screamed as his cock exploded in Brian’s hand and his ass bore down with a vice-like grip on the dick inside him.   
“Urghhhhh…uhhh…URGHHHH!” Brian shouted as he lost it all, cumming with Amazing force inside his lover’s spasming hole until he was shaking and felt his knees about to give way. He slumped forward, resting his body on top of Justin’s who lay in a heap against the counter. 

*****BEEP BEEP*****

'Fuck' Damn alram I have had this same dream since I talk to Just last firday night. what the fuck is going on with me??? am I losing my fucking mind or what?

I wonder if he is having any weird dreams or ideals of us together, I guess it doesn't matter I can't tell him this I'm not sure if friends share sex dreams about each other it's just as well.Time to get up for work. It's been hard with starting my own business but I had Justin for the hard parts I guess the timing with just right because once I started working and not being home that's when Justin left. I guess it's ok but I've been having these dreams I guess in a way these dreams are like piece of reality that I lost I've been really nervous I'll even go as far and say I have had butterfly's in my stomuch. Oh gawd I can't believe I just said that.what the fuck is going on with me????

I got get up the courage to make this phone call it's not that   
I haven't dial the number before but still what I'm calling for is alot to ask.here goes nothing.

**RING RING RING RING**

"Hello"

"Hi Ms. Taylor,can you talk?"

"Brian! Hi, I was on my way out to get Justin"

"That's what I'm calling you for"

"Is something wrong with Justin?"

"No. I'm calling to ask you a favor"

"Anythin, after what you did for me Brian.What's wrong?"

"Oh Nothing, I was calling to ask can I pick up Justin I know it's been a while since you seen him and you want to go pick him up but...... I'd really like to, if you don't mind."

"Brian it's been longer for you almost 4 years... right?"

"Will more along the lines of 44mos 3weeks and 22 hours and 39 seconds but's who's counting?"

"Brian I'd love to see you, so sure go pick up Justin only if you promise me one thing"

"That is?"

"Come in when you bring Justin home none of that sitting in the car.ok?"

"Ok Ms.Taylor"

"Brian it's Jennifer"

''Ok Ms.Tay..I mean Jennifer "

" Brian?,"

"Thank you"

"Your Welcome sweet heart"

"Later"

"See you soon"

If I could be a fly on the wall I'd love to see Justin face when Brian is there to pick him up I hope everythign works out for my Boys.

*Justin*  
**********

'Thanks for flying Liberty Air have a safe stay.'

Thank Gawd that flight is over my head has been on Brian the whole time there's not much room to think of anything else.I can't wait to see him I wish I had ask my mom to let Brian pick me up but I couldn't do that she would be insulted and I don't have the heart to do that to her.But still I have seen her a number of times since I've been gone I haven't seen Brian once I've got pictures from Lindsay of him and Gus, I'd love to him today if I can but I guess I'll have to wait until a better time.

I wonder were my mom is she said she'd be here when I got in knowing her she has been here for hours maybe she went and got some food or something.

"Justin?''

God that sounds like Brian calling my name as I turn around to see who it is My heart stops in my chest and I can't breath I have to say it's really hard to due at this point because here he is in a sky blue Armani suite with a silk white shirt and a sky blue tie the same color as his suit. his hair got that 'Just fucked look' and his favor black Prada boots God truly broke the mood when he made Brian Kinney and any off spring of his as well I feel so so different and this feeling overwhamles me and I find myself conflicked with what to do next.

"Justn? are you alright?"Brian said with his head cock to the side as to be looking for the thing that is fucking with ever cell in my body to where I can't even speck.

He puts his hand out I guess that's his Hello but I feel the need to be mooded to him so I put my bag down on the ground and run in his arms and as he embraces me I start to cry and kiss him al over his face I guess he didn't have much of a problem with it because he is kissing me all over as well.

"BRIAN BRIAN BRIAN!?!?!"

"Clam down Sunny Boy"

"Brian? what are you doing here?"I said holding on to him as tight as I can not wanting to let him go not now not ever.

"I ask your Mom can I pick you up"

'' She said yes??"

"I'm here ain't I?"

"Oh Briaaan"I said hugging him harder then every.

"Jussstin I can't breath''He said with the littlest breath as he had.

"Brian I can't let you go, I tryed. I can't, I wont do it again so Please don't ask me too, ok?"I said with tears puring down my face.

"Ok Sunny boy. But can't we hold hands? and got out the Airport people are looking at us. I promise to keep an arm around you"

"Brian when have you ever cared that People were looking at us?"

"Never.But I'd like to get out the Airport I promise your mom I'd take you home"

"Ok, Brian can you hold me Please I'm not sure I can handle it if I didn't have more then just my hand touching you"

I let go and he grab my bag with one hand and put the other around my waste and I leaned into him as much as I could with out making him fall.I swear his the only thig holding me up because my knees are weak and my heart is racing and I can't breath but it's a good take your breath away like buy a pair of pants and there to small but the look good on you so you put up with not being able to breath and busting a rub but you get the ideal.

''Justin why are you not talking?"

"I Still love you Brian" I know WOOOOO and it has nothing to do with what he ask me but I had to say it I needed for him to know how I feel.

"I know it's not what you asked But...when I seen you at the airport I couldn't not tell you I had to my heart stoped and the world seem to go away and I was excited and scared and I feel in love with you all over again."

"Justin...I.."


	5. In The Middle

Authors Note: Sorry you guys I didn't get this part beta My beta has been working over time with TOXIC,DNL,BEAUTIFUL so I wanted to give her a light break. Happy reading...=D

* * *

"I understand Justin I feel the same if not more, but I didn't work last time for what ever reason you felt like I wouldn't be happy for you if you left and you never give me the chance to say anything or feel anything and I feel I had a right to say something,if anything"

"I know Brian, I'm sorry."

"Justin don't say sorry for your schooling I wanted you to go I wanted you to be happy or get excited about something it's all I ever wanted is for you to be happy"

"I know Brian and I'm sorry I treated you that way"

"It's ok Justin it's what you had to do in order for you to leave and that's fine with me I never wanted to keep you from growing as an artist."

"Brian you didn't, shit your the reason why I can draw anything,the reason I draw everything. and before you say you didn't save me you did All of me and I'm truly greatful to you for that"

"Justin I'm glad you left no matter what you hear from the others I'm glad you left I wanted nothing more but for you to go, and before you get the wrong ideal I wanted you happy nothing more, nothing less"

"I know Brian, I know."

"So I'm hungery and I promised your mom I'd have lunch with the both of you so to the Taylor houes we go"

"Brian?"

"Yes"

"How much have you and My Mom stayed in contact?"

''Not much.... I talk to her maybe once a month,why?"

"Just asking"

"Uhh Uh"

That's how the day was sent my Mother,Brian and myself just hanging out getting to know one another again. catching up..and I notcie the light touches from my mom to Brian and his smile, head nods, and smiling it was like they were having a conversation with no words and then again from the looks of it there where none need it..which make me believe how much time have they really been spending together?


End file.
